This invention relates to a divider for an electronic timepiece having means for obtaining the voluntary number of pulse signals which are smaller than the dividing number of the divider circuit against the final one output periodical term by adding the pulses.
In the conventional type electronic timepiece, it is very difficult to make up a quartz vibrator which is easily employed as a time-standard for a wrist watch and it is common to employ a trimmer condenser in the oscillator circuit for adjusting the oscillator frequency and obtaining a predetermined frequency. However, it is not preferable to employ such a trimmer condenser in to the oscillator circuit, because said trimmer condenser has a temperature characteristic which accordingly changes the oscillating frequency whereby the operation for adjusting the frequency of the oscillating circuit requires adjustment of said trimmer condenser and a temperature compensating condenser.